Element of History
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After the man return and turn Kiara, Tifu, Zuri, Kion, Zira, Mufasa, Fuli Clifford, Emily Elizabeth, and Daffodil evil, Simba, Hitler, Sonic, and the others must find the Element of History with historic people to help defeat the man. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King member as roleplay.
At the Prideland, Kion went to visit Scar.

Kion said, "Hey, great-uncle Scar! Guess what!"

Scar said, "I DESPISE guessing games..."

Kion said, "I want you to help me find the missing Lion Guard."

Scar said, "What do you mean?"

Kion said, "When you were a member of the Lion Guard, you were the fiercest."

Scar said, "Indeed I was. And you KNOW what I did to the rest of my guard..."

Kion said, "You killed them, but I bet we can bring them back to life."

Scar said, "And why would I want them alive again?"

Kion said, "Because, we need more lion guard member. Plus, I wanna join them."

Scar said, "But don't you have a full five-member team?"

Kion said, "Yeah, but we need more."

Scar said, "How come?"

Kion said, "It a big world out there. Prideland is not the only place that need to be protected."

Scar said, "Well, don't other prides have their own protectors?"

Kion said, "Some."

Scar said, "Some, eh? I see..."

Kion said, "Please, can we bring them back?"

Scar said, "I don't want them back. Do you think I would have killed them if I cared even one bit for any of them?"

Kion said, "Aw come on Scar. Have a heart."

Scar said, "You know I lost mine, same as you lost that precious tuft of yours."

Kion said, "Hey!"

Scar said, "Heh. You know Kion. You got spunk. I'll help you raise the dead Lion Guard member if you promise me to leave me alone."

Kion said, "Good."

So Kion and Scar went to the cemetery to find the missing Lion Guard.

Kion said, "Hey Scar, what were the name of your Lion Guard members?"

Scar said, "Let me think..."

Kion waited for Scar to figure out who is the past members of the Lion Guard. Soon, he couldn't wait any longer. He said, "Scar, can you think faster?"

Scar said, "Kion, if you don't let me concentrate, I'll see to it that no one ever finds your remains."

Kion said, "I feel like talking to grandpa."

Scar said, "Go on, then. It'll be better for both of us."

Before Kion can say anything, they heard a gun fire.

Kion said, "What was that?"

Scar said, "Oh no, he's back."

Kion said, "Who?"

Scar said, "Mutant Devil. They are evil mastermind who turn everybody evil."

Kion said, "Whoa...We've gotta stop them!"

Scar said, "I'm afraid we can't. When I was a Lion Guard, I couldn't used my roar against them. They are the most powerful creature. They have no weakness."

Kion said, "Oh, my..."

Scar said, "And more importantly, if any of those Mutant Devil touches you, they will turn you evil. Which is why we gotta warn the others and get away from the Prideland."

Kion said, "We better act quickly!"

Scar said, "Right, let go warn everybody.

So Kion and Scar went to find Simba. Meanwhile at Pride Rock, Zuri and Kiara are having a conversation.

Kiara said, "So, how does it feel to be back to normal?"

Zuri said, "Really nice, I have to say."

Soon a man hide behind the rock and use the tranquilizer to hit Kiara.

Kiara said, "AHHHHH!"

Zuri gasped and said, "Kiara."

Soon, Zuri heard an evil laugher.

Zuri said, "What is that?"

The man said, "Well look who we have here."

Zuri said, "You back away right now!"

The man laughed and said, "You don't stand a chance against me."

Zuri said, "Is that so?"

Man said, "That evil tranquilizer I hit your friend with will soon become evil."

Zuri said, "Wait, what?"

Man said, "Your friend will soon wake up evil."

Zuri said, "I've been down that path, I can handle it."

Man said, "You can't. If you touch her, you'll become evil too."

Zuri said, "Darn..."

Soon, Kiara began waking up. She smiled evilly.

Kiara said, "Ha ha ha!"

Zuri said, "Oh no. Kiara, you've got to fight it."

Kiara said, "Why? I like this new feeling..."

Zuri said, "Look Kiara, I don't wanna fight you."

Kiara said, "But I wanna fight you!"

Zuri said, "Oh dear. Wait, Kiara look over there."

Kiara turned around and Zuri quickly ran away from her. When Kiara turned back, she notice that she was gone.

Kiara said, "You get back here!"

Kiara started chasing after Zuri. Soon, she lost sight of her.

Kiara said, "Grrrr, no matter. Soon I'll find that cub and I will make her evil. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Meanwhile, Zuri ran as fast as she can to find Kion. She happened to bump onto Kion as well.

Zuri said, "Kion."

Kion said, "Zuri."

Zuri said, "Oh, thank god I found you! It's your sister - she's turned evil!"

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa. I can't believe it."

Zuri said, "What are we gonna do?"

Kion said, "We gotta warn everybody. In the meantime, try to keep Kiara away from the others."

Zuri said, "Will do!"

So Zuri went back to find Kiara. Soon, she found her.

Kiara said, "Well, well, well, look who's here."

Zuri said, "Grrrr, Kiara please stop this. I can't fight you. Not after what I did to you last time."

Kiara said, "Ha ha ha! Now you have an excuse!"

Zuri said, "Well unleast I was evil before you. So there."

Kiara said, "You think you're so smart."

Zuri said, "I know you aren't, but what am I."

Kiara said, "Worthless!"

Zuri said, "Grrrr."

Zuri thought for a minute, then she had an idea. She took a pile of dirt and threw it toward Kiara's face.

Kiara said, "Aaah!"

Zuri said, "Ha. Now who is evil?"

Kiara said, "Grrrr, I'll get you evil alright."

Kiara quickly attack Zuri and soon, she turned her evil as well.

Zuri said, "Ha ha ha! It feels good to be bad again..."

Kiara said, "Oh yes. Let find more animals evil."

Zuri said, "Yes! This'll be good..."

So Kiara and Zuri set out to find more animals. Meanwhile, Kion went to find Simba."

Kion said, "Dad! Where are you?"

Simba said, "I'm right here Kion. What wrong?"

Kion said, "Kiara and Zuri have turned evil!"

Simba gasped and said, "But how?"

Kion said, "I don't know, but I think it had something to do with that man."

Simba said, "Alright, here an idea. Round up the Lion Guard while I get everybody away from the Prideland."

Kion said, "Will do!"

So Kion went to assemble his team.

Kion said, "Lion Guard, we need to get everybody away from the Prideland."

Fuli said, "Why?"

Kion said, "No time to explain! Come on!"

So the Lion Guard gathered everybody away from Priderock.

Kion said, "Attention everybody. Two of our lion has been turned evil."

Bunga said, "Who?"

Kion said, "My sister and - for a second time - Zuri."

Nala gasped and said, "No, not my baby."

Kovu said, "How are we gonna turn them back?"

Kion said, "We're gonna have to think hard."

Fuli said, "I know, why don't we set a trap and capture them?"

Kion said, "Awesome!"

Janja said, "Hey Kion, why don't I set the trap for Kiara and Zuri."

Kion said, "Oh, all right."

Janja said, "Yeah!"

Vitani said, "But how are we gonna lure Kiara and Zuri in?"

Bunga said, "Maybe I can. I can use my stink and have them come after me."

Kion said, "Bunga, that's for driving enemies AWAY, not bringing them TOWARDS us. There needs to be some other way."

Tifu said, "Wait, maybe we can lure them in with a robot."

Fuli said, "And how are we gonna get a robot?"

Tifu said, "Oh I can make one."

Ono said, "Oh, sure..."

Tifu said, "Oh, just because I'm a girl I can't build a robot."

Ono said, "Well, maybe."

Scar said, "It doesn't matter who a girl. What matter is that we gotta stop Kiara and Zuri before they turn someone else evil."

Nala said, "But how are we suppose to build a robot?"

Tifu said, "Oh don't worry. I bet I can use Rafiki's lab to build it. Beside, he had lot of chemical, tools and stuff."

Kion said, "Let's go see him, then!"

Tifu said, "Don't worry. I'll go myself. Janja, make sure to get the trap ready."

Janja said, "I'm on it."

So Tifu went to Rafiki's lab. When she got there, Rafiki was not home, however the door was open. She went inside and started building a robot. Pretty soon, she was done. She then took the robot back to Kion and the others.

Tifu said, "Alright guys, are you ready?"

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! That thing's awesome!"

Tifu said, "The future is now thank to science. I call it the Robot Follower."

Beshte said, "What does it do?"

Tifu said, "You can command it to do what ever you want."

Kion said, "Awesome! Science is so amazing."

Ono said, "Then let get started."

Tifu said, "Right. Robot, can you please be a dear and lure Zuri and Kiara to the trapped that Janja will built."

The robot nodded and it went to find Zuri and Kiara.

Robot said, "Must...find...Zuri...and...Kiara..."

Fuli groan and said, "Can this thing go any faster?"

Tifu said, "Don't worry Fuli. In the meantime, let go check on the trap."

So they all went to see Janja as he set up the trap.

Kion said, "Hey Janja, how the trap going?"

Janja said, "Yep. I just finished it."

Fuli said, "Great! Now we just have to...wait..."

Ono said, "Well, what should we do to pass the time?"

Vitani said, "How about truth or dare?"

Ono said, "Great! Let's do that."

Bunga said, "I'll start. Tifu, truth or dare."

Tifu said, "Truth."

Bunga said, "Is it true that you're in love with Kion?"

Tifu said, "Yes."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Vitani said, "Hey, you can't steal Kion from me."

Tifu said, "And why not?"

Vitani said, "Because I'm more charmy than you."

Tifu said, "Unleast I wasn't born in the Outland."

Vitani said, "Hey!"

Kion said, "Ladies, ladies, no need to fight over me. Let just get back to our game. Beside, it my turn. Hey dad, truth or dare."

Simba said, "Truth, I guess."

Kion said, "Who do you love better? Me or Kiara."

Simba said, "I love you both equally, because you are both my children."

Kion said, "Grrrr. Fine."

Ono said, "Hey Kion. I spotted Zuri and Kiara. They're coming this way."

Kion said, "How much time do we have?"

Ono said, "Ah, about an hour or so."

Kion said, "All right, let's keep going, then."

Zira said, "Okay so, Janja, truth or dare."

Janja said, "Dare."

Zira said, "I dare you to do a romantic proposal on Tifu."

Janja said, "What? No way!"

Zira said, "DO IT!"

Janja said, "Grrrr, fine."

Janja went toward Tifu, held up her paw and said, "Tifu, will you marry me?"

Tifu blushed and said, "Oh Janja, that was so romantic of you."

Janja said, "Eh, thanks."

Tifu said, "Okay, now it's my turn. Vitani, truth or dare?"

Vitani said, "Dare."

Tifu said, "Vitani, I dare you to let me shave off your fur. ALL of it."

Vitani gasped and said, "You wouldn't dare."

Tifu had no choice and she quickly grabbed her scissor and tackle Vitani. Then she cut all of Vitani fur off.

Vitani said, "Get off me, you creep!"

Tifu said, "Not until I'm done!"

The struggle goes on for ages, until Tifu finally gets up. Vitani, now completely furless, stares at the fur littered everywhere on the ground.

Vitani said, "Oh, god...You really did it...I have no fur! Aaah!"

Nuka said, "Don't worry Vitani, it just a game."

Scar said, "Well anyway my turn. Nala, truth or dare."

Nala said, "Dare."

Scar said, "I dare you to tell Simba about your darkest secret when he was still in the jungle."

Nala said, "I have none."

Scar said, "Oh, you know what I mean..."

Nala sighed and said, "Simba, remember when I ran to the jungle and came looking for you."

Simba said, "Yeah, why?"

Nala said, "I accidently marry Scar while you were away."

Simba said, "WHAT?"

Scar said, "It's true, nephew. You know it."

Nala said, "Okay, let me explain. As soon as he married me, I ran off to find you."

Scar said, "Yes...And we all know how THAT turned out..."

Nala said, "You see, Scar wanted a heir to take the throne after he die. When I got pregnant, my first children was a daughter name Vitani. Scar didn't want a girl. He wanted a boy. So Scar wanted to kill her, but I refused that to happen. So I gave my daughter to Zira to take care of her."

Vitani said, "So...you're my mom?"

Nala said, "Yes."

Kion said, "So she and I are related? Hevi Kabisa..."

Simba said, "But why didn't you tell me that you had Vitani before you came to find me?"

Nala said, "I didn't want the Prideland being destroy if Vitani came and when Zira trained her to be evil."

Simba said, "Oh, right."

Kion said, "How are we supposed to date? She's my half sister!"

Tifu said, "That's why I shaved her, Kion. I was hoping you would stick with me..."

Kion said, "Not after you annoy me when Kiara was in charge of the Prideland."

Tifu said, "Wait, what?"

Kion said, "Remember when Kiara was in charge of the Prideland and she stole Ono from me and I try to tell her not to, but you took her side as well that Zuri did. Plus you didn't went with her to the Outland after she went to set a proposal to Janja when Mzingo told her to."

Tifu said, "Well, that was Kiara's fault, not mine."

Kion said, "Yeah, but you didn't do anything. You could've stand up to her or something."

Beshte said, "Alright you two, stop fighting."

Kion said, "Oh, all right..."

Fuli said, "Now let get back to our game."

Timon said, "My turn. Nala, truth or dare."

Nala said, "Truth."

Timon said, "Is it true that Scar made you fall in love with dirt, just so Daffodil and Emily Elizabeth doesn't have to wash you?"

Nala said, "Nope. I've been like that all my life."

Scar said, "Alright, mine turn. Simba, truth or dare."

Simba said, "Truth."

Scar said, "Is it true that you wanted Kion to have different animals to be the Lion Guard, or only lions to be the Lion Guard?"

Simba said, "Only lions, as per tradition. You out of all us know that. But he proved to me that his choices worked."

Kion said, "He's right about that. You can't turn us against each other now."

Scar whispered and said, "If only Kiara and Zuri get here as fast as they can."

Kion said, "Hey!"

Pumbaa said, "Alright, mine turn. Kion, truth or dare."

Kion said, "Dare."

Pumbaa said, "I dare you to kiss Fuli on the lip."

Kion said, "Will do!"

Proudly walks over to her and does so, and the cheetah happily returns the kiss.

Kovu said, "Ewww, that gross."

Ono said, "Kion, Kion, they're here."

Kion gasped and said, "Alright everyone. Get behind the bushes. Janja, is the trap ready?"

Janja said, "Yep."

So everybody hide behind the bushes. Kiara and Zuri were chasing after the robot, until they fell into one of Janja's trap.

Kiara and Zuri said, "AAAAAAH!"

Kion said, "Yes. We caught them."

Kiara said, "Grrrr, who did this?"

Tifu said, "We did."

Nala said, "Oh, my poor baby. Hang in there Kiara. We'll save you."

Kiara said, "I don't need saving!"

Nuka said, "You two gotta snap it."

Beshte said, "Think about what you're doing?"

Zuri said, "Ha, you can't change us back. Soon, all of the animals and human will become evil and we will rule this world. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Beshte said, "Great, what do we do now?"

Vitani whispered to Kion and said, "Don't let them see me, okay? I just know they'll laugh their heads off..."

Kion whispered back and said, "Don't worry. I have a plan. Hey Kiara, I just don't think you're so evil."

Kiara said, "And what makes you say that?"

Kion said, "Well, you are a girl right."

Kiara said, "And what does that have to do with anything?"

Kion said, "I bet boys can be eviler than girls."

Kiara said, "Oh really. How so?"

Kion said, "Because I have your diary."

Kiara said, "Oh, god..."

Kion said, "Now, I will not read your diary, if you stop being evil."

Kiara said, "NEVER! No matter what you do, you'll never turn me back to normal. Not even a stinking diary can prevent me."

Kion said, "Oh, is that so?"

Kion open the book and started reading. "Dear diary, I have a crush on an Outsider cub named Kovu."

Kovu said, "Huh?"

Kiara said, "So what? Kovu knew he loves me anyhow."

Kovu said, "Yeah, I do. That must be really old...You know she and I have been together for a while now."

Simba said, "Alright, that enough. Kiara, I command you to stop this at once."

Kiara said, "You can't stop me daddy. We will turn you all evil."

Simba said, "Not if I have anything to say about."

Zuri said, "Oh yeah. Well you can't use the Roar of the Elders."

Kiara said, "Beside, you wouldn't kill your own sister would you."

Kion said, "No, I wouldn't."

Zuri said, "That's what we thought you say."

Zuri quickly used her claw and snap free from the trap. Then they got out and captured Kion. Soon, he started turning evil.

Kion said, "Must...resist..."

But Kion couldn't hold longer. Soon, he got total control and became evil and said, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Fuli said, "Oh, great. NOW what do we do?"

Bunga said, "I know. RUN!"

So everybody started running away from Kion, Kiara, and Zuri.

Kion said, "Hehehehehehehe! Alright girls, let say we catch them and turn them into one of us."

Kiara said, "Yeah!"

So three started chasing after them. Soon, Tifu and Vitani got to a dead end. They were corner by Zuri, Kiara, and Kion.

Vitani said, "Aw, man..."

Kiara said, "So, badly, what's your move?"

Vitani said, "Don't you dare say anything about my lack of fur..."

Zuri said, "We don't care about your fur. We care about ruling the world."

Tifu said, "Don't do this Kion, please."

Kion said, "Cork it girly."

Vitani said, "Grrrr..."

Kiara said, "Come on. Let turn them evil."

Kion, Zuri, and Kiara quickly turned Tifu and Vitani evil. They laughed evilly.

Vitani said, "Ha ha ha! Ah, it feels good to be evil again..."

Tifu said, "Hehehehehehehe! I couldn't say so myself."

Zuri said, "Now let get the rest of the Pridelanders."

Kiara said, "Actually, I have a better idea. Let go to the city and turn Emily Elizabeth and the others evil as well."

Kion said, "Awesome!"

So the five laughed evilly and they went to the city to turn Emily Elizabeth and the other evil. Meanwhile at the apartment, Emily Elizabeth was at the bathroom giving Clifford and Daffodil a bath.

Daffodil said, "Mmm...This is so nice...Ah..."

Clifford sighed and said, "I love getting my fur clean."

Emily Elizabeth giggled and said, "Well I'm glad you likes it."

Daffodil said, "You know, I have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Like what?"

Daffodil said, "I don't know. I just can't put my paw into it."

Clifford said, "Nah, don't worry Daffodil. I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

Soon, someone knock on the door. Emily Elizabeth went to open it. When she does, she saw Kion, Kiara, Zuri, Tifu, and Vitani.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey, guys!"

Kion said, "Hello Emily Elizabeth. Hehehehehehehehehee!"

Kiara said, "Prepare to meet your doom."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wait, what?"

Zuri and Tifu quickly tackle Emily Elizabeth and turned her evil. Daffodil and Clifford were shocked.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Ha ha ha!"

Clifford said, "Oh no."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now I'm gonna turn you two pet evil too."

They both gasped. Clifford stand in front of Daffodil and said, "Oh no you don't. If you wanna go transform my sister, you're gonna have to go through me first."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Very well."

So Emily Elizabeth went straight to Clifford, picked him up and turn him evil too.

Clifford said, "Muhahahahahahahahaa!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yes...Feel the evil..."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, Emily Elizabeth. Don't do this."

Clifford smile evilly and went toward Daffodil and turn her evil as well.

Daffodil said, "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Kiara said, "Excellent. Now let turn everybody else at the apartment evil."

So they all laughed evilly and they went thought every apartment in the building and turn them evil. Including Jorge, Flo, Zo, Norville, Trixie, Bebe, Teacup, Cheri, Mr. Howard, Mrs. Howard, Shun, Evan, Nina, Mr. Sidarski, Mrs. Sidarski, Sid, Sophie, Lucy, Lewis, Jack, and everybody else.

Kiara said, "Muwahahahahaa! We did it."

Clifford said, "We turned everybody evil in the apartment."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Now our evil army is bigger than ever!"

Daffodil said, "So, what should we do next?"

Clifford said, "I don't know."

Kiara said, "I have a plan. Zuri, Tifu, Vitani, Emily Elizabeth, go throughout the entire world to turn everybody evil."

Kion said, "That way, me, Kiara, Clifford, and Daffodil can turned the rest of the Pridelanders evil."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Sounds awesome!"

So Clifford, Daffodil, Kion, and Kiara went back to the Prideland. Meanwhile, the others were panting after being chased by the cubs.

Beshte said, "That was...pretty scary...if you...ask me..."

Nala said, "I can't believe it. My own children have turned evil. How are we gonna turn them back?"

Bunga said, "And worst. Without Kion, who is gonna be the leader of the Lion Guard?"

Fuli said, "We have to change them back, somehow."

Scar said, "I'm telling you. We can't. It is almost impossible to do it."

Kovu said, "But if the Prideland is destroy, how will I ever rule Pride Rock?"

Scar said, "You're forgetting something. They're not going to DESTROY the lands, just make everyone evil like us."

Simba said, "But having too much evil is a big problem for us all."

Soon, Ono saw something. He saw Kiara, Kion, Clifford, and Daffodil coming this way.

Ono said, "Look! We might be saved!"

So the others turned around and saw the four coming. As they came, they notice the evil smirk on Clifford and Daffodil face.

Ono said, "Oh, we're in trouble..."

Kiara said, "Ha, you're too late. Clifford, Daffodil, Emily Elizabeth and everybody else in the apartment have turned evil."

Clifford said, "Now no one can stop us."

Nala said, "Oh no. You're not gonna give me a bath, are you."

Daffodil said, "Oh, what do you think?"

Nala shivered in fear.

Simba said, "You're not gonna get away with this."

Clifford said, "Ha, and how are you gonna beat us? Kion is now evil so you can't use the Roar of the Elder."

Scar said, "No, but I can."

Simba said, "You lost yours, remember?"

Scar said, "Oh, right."

Kion said, "SILENCE! You'll never stop us."

Simba said, "Well, honey, if they're occupied with washing you, that might buy us a little time..."

Nala said, "I am not gonna let a clean freak clean me off. Beside, you know what happen if she touches me."

Simba said, "Oh, right. Forgot about that..."

Kiara said, "Alright, quit stalling. Since you won't surrender, we're gonna be ruling Pride Rock."

Timon said, "Yeah right. You don't even have a mate."

Kion said, "No, but I am."

Timon said, "What do you mean?"

Kion said, "Me and Kiara will both be king and queen of the Prideland."

Timon and Pumbaa stood there and soon burst into laughter.

Pumbaa said, "That a good one Kion. You marrying your sister."

Kion said, "I'm not marrying her, you dopes!"

Pumbaa said, "But you say you want her to be king and queen."

Kion said, "In a different way."

Simba said, "Well I'm not letting you two ruling Pride Rock."

Kiara said, "Forget it daddy. You can never be king."

Simba said, "What? I already am!"

Daffodil said, "But you were the worst king."

Simba said, "I am not."

Clifford said, "Scar is a better king than you."

Simba gasped. Scar came up and said, "Wow, no one had ever say that to me before." Soon, Scar started to cry a little tear.

Simba said, "Oh, come on..."

Zira said, "Hmm, I like this new kind of Kion and Kiara." She went straight to them and said, "Say, how would you two like to be my heir?"

Kion said, "Forget it granny. We don't need any overweight lioness like you being our heir."

Zira said, "Overweight? Why, you IMPUDENT little..."

Zira began attacking Kion, but soon, Kion dodge and quickly turn Zira evil.

Zira said, "Muwahahahahaa!"

Scar said, "Zira. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zira said, "Yes, my love! I outshine even you!"

Scar said, "I cannot believe it. I was beaten by a girl."

Mufasa said, "Don't worry brother. We haven't lost yet."

Kiara said, "Yeah right. Now, who else want a piece of us?"

Mufasa said, "Me!"

Simba said, "Dad no, I don't wanna lose you again."

Mufasa said, "Nonsense Simba. Remember, you gotta stand up to people."

Zira said, "Yeah right Mufasa. You're a little too old to fight."

Mufasa said, "Is that so?"

So Mufasa started attacking Zira. Soon, Zira quickly claw at Mufasa and started turning him evil. Mufasa screamed and soon, he his body is now evil.

Mufasa said, "MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Simba said, "No!"

Daffodil said, "Finally, we got a king to join our side."

Clifford said, "Well Simba, why don't you join your father?"

Simba said, "No! I must take a stand."

Mufasa said, "I don't think you have any choice my son. Hehehehehehehehehee!

Simba said, "Don't do this!"

Mufasa said, "Too bad my son, but I'm sure Scar would like to join in."

Scar said, "No, I'm not gonna join you."

Mufasa said, "Why not?"

Scar said, "Because I didn't come here just to see you being evil. So I can't join you. I rather be king myself than join with you."

Mufasa said, "Grrrr, you dare question me."

Scar said, "You can't make me. Not even for my nephew Simba."

Simba said, "Don't bring me into this!"

Scar said, "In a minute Simba. So if you wanna turn your back on us, don't force us to be evil."

Mufasa said, "Very well. Then I must disown you two."

Simba and Scar said, "WHAT!"

Mufasa said, "Simba, you will no longer be my son and Scar you will no longer be my brother."

Simba said, "Dad, please!"

Mufasa said, "Nope, but I can only lift it if you join the dark side with me."

Bunga said, "Where have I seen this before?"

Ono said, "This does seem familiar..."

Simba said, "No. I would rather follow my father footstep, but doing it in an evil way just won't cut it."

Mufasa said, "Grrrr. Very well, Kion, Kiara, take all of these Pridelanders to the dungeon."

Kiara and Kion said, "Yes, Grandpa!"

So Kiara and Kion took Simba and the others to the dungeon, Meanwhile, back at the city, Hitler was just about to go to Emily Elizabeth apartment.

Hitler said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth. Are you home?"

No one is answering the door.

Hitler said, "I'd better go in."

So Hitler search around the apartment. When he got to the bathroom, he saw a piece of cloth that comes from Emily Elizabeth pant.

Hitler said, "What is this?"

Hitler went to find Emily Elizabeth, but she was nowhere to be found in the apartment. He couldn't find Clifford, Daffodil or the others. He was starting to get worry.

Hitler said, "Hmm...Something is wrong here..."

So he went to the Prideland to find Simba. When he got there, all of the animals were injure. He went to Pride Rock. When he got there, he saw Mufasa, Kion, Kiara, Clifford, Daffodil, and Zira.

Hitler said, "What happened?"

Mufasa said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Hitler."

Hitler said, "Mufasa. Why are you ruling Pride Rock?"

Mufasa said, "SILENCE! I don't know how you got here, but I do know where you're going."

Hitler said, "What?"

Mufasa said, "Clifford, Daffodil, take Hitler to the dungeon."

Daffodil and Clifford quickly grabbed Hitler.

Hitler said, "Let go of me! Aaah!"

They refused to let him go and they took him to the dungeon to where Simba and the others are at.

Simba said, "Hitler, are you okay?"

Hitler said, "What do you think?"

Fuli said, "If you wanna know what happened. Some strange man turned Kiara evil and then she turned her friends evil and they locked us in here."

Hitler said, "I know about the man. Wait, I think that what happened to the apartment. Emily Elizabeth must of been evil too and the apartment was destroyed."

Fuli said, "Yep."

Hitler sighed and said, "This happened long time ago. When I was young, I notice those men turning everybody evil. Soon, the whole entire world became an empire. So, me, Stalin, and Mussolini stop the man and save the world."

Fuli said, "Man, you're really distorting history..."

Timon said, "But how did you and the other two save the world?""

Hitler said, "By using the Elements of History."

Beshte said, "What?"

Hitler said, "The Element of History. it create the power to defeat the evil man who turn everybody evil, but the Element of History are broken after we all died."

Beshte said, "Can we restore it?"

Hitler said, "Yes, but we need Fifthteen historic people to help us. It also represent the true meaning such as magic, generosity, kindness, honest, loyalty, bravest, keenest of sight, strongest, fastest, smartest, boldest, fiercest, laughter, cleanest, and loudest."

Bunga said, "Whoa..."

Scar said, "But how are we suppose to find Fifthteen historic people?"

Hitler said, "The fourteen historic people is me, Stalin, Mussolini, Rosa Park, Jesus, William Shakespeare, George Washington, Barack Obama, Norman Birdwell, Lauren Faust, John Locke, Abraham Lincoln, George Bush, Bill Clinton, and Amy Tan."

Ono said, "Man, this'll take a lot..."

Simba said, "So all we have to do is find all of the historic people and get everything back to normal."

Hitler said, "Yep."

Fuli said, "Okay, but how are we gonna get out or the dungeon?"

Ono said, "Hmm...Let me see..."

As they try to figure out how to get out of the dungeon, Sonic quickly appear in front of them.

Sonic said, "Yo! In a jam?"

Simba said, "Who are you?"

onic said, "No time for chit chat. Quick, everybody grab my hand if you want to live."

So everybody grabbed each other and Sonic quickly used Chaos Control. They soon landed in the middle of the Jungle.

Sonic said, "Okay, we're safe."

Bunga said, "Wow. Thank you Mr. um."

Sonic said, "My name is Sonic the hedgehog. I'm the world fastest hedgehog."

Bunga said, "Wow, it's Un-Bunga-lievable!"

Sonic said, "You know, we do look kind of similar."

Fuli said, "So you can run fast right."

Sonic said, "Faster than anything!"

Fuli said, "We'll see about that..."

Simba said, "Can we worry about racing later and start finding the Element of History?"

Fuli said, "Oh, all right."

Sonic said, "So, what is this Element of History you speaking of?"

Scar explained the whole thing to Sonic.

Sonic said, "Whoa...Sounds tough."

Kovu said, "Well it looked like we gotta find them."

Sonic said, "Yeah. We'd better get started."

Hitler said, "Well let see. I'm here, so let find Stalin."

Bunga said, "Sounds good to me!"

Nuka said, "But do we know where he lives?"

Hitler said, "I do."

Scar said, "And it at."

Hitler said, "Russia."

Sonic said, "Alright. Hang on. Chaos Control."

So Sonic transported everybody to where Stalin lives in Russia.

Hitler said, "Well, we're here."

So Sonic knocked on the door for Stalin to come out.

Stalin said, "Hello?"

Hitler said, "Hey Joseph Stalin, remember me."

Stalin said, "Hitler! I thought we'd never meet again..."

Hitler said, "Well, we got a major problem. You see, the man had return and he turned almost every animals in the Prideland and the city evil. We need to regroup everybody and defeat the man and turn everything back to normal."

Stalin said, "And you really want me to be part of this?"

Hitler said, "Yes. We need to save the world. I know you're not the good guy, but we need to stop that man. So will you join us?"

Stalin said, "I will, but only for my own sake."

Hitler said, "Great, now let get Mussolini."

Ono said, "And you know where he lives right?"

Hitler said, "Italy."

Sonic said, "Alright. Chaos Control."

Sonic transported everybody to Italy.

Kovu said, "Wow, I never been to Italy."

Timon said, "It is nice right Pumbaa."

Pumbaa said, "Right."

Janja said, "I heard this place had some great meatball. We should buy some."

Nala said, "Guys, we're not here to eat. We're here to find Mussolini."

Hitler said, "Right, let find him."

So they all went to Mussolini house. Hitler knocked on the door and said, "Mussolini, are you home?"

Mussolini said, "What in the world are you-ah doin' here?"

Stalin said, "The man had return."

Hitler said, "And he had turned almost everybody evil."

Mussolini said, "And what you want me to do about it?"

Hitler said, "Join us to stop him."

Mussolini sighed and said, "Fine. Let get this over with."

Sonic said, "Okay, we still have more to find. Who should we look for next?"

Stalin said, "Who else are we finding?"

Simba said, "Let see, we still have Rosa Park, Jesus, Norman Birdwell, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, John Locke, Lauren Faust, Amy Tan, William Shakespeare, Bill Clinton, George Bush, and Barack Obama left to find."

Hitler said, "Let's try Locke next."

Scar said, "And where did he live?"

Hitler said, "England."

Sonic said, "Alright. Chaos Control.

So Sonic transported everybody to England and at John Locke house. Hitler went to answer the door.

Hitler said, "You home?"

John Locke said, "Oh, hello there Hitler. Are you still taking over Germany?"

Hitler said, "No, but we do have problem. You see, a man turned everybody evil and now they're taking over a couple land. So we're gonna need your help to defeat him.

John said, "I will most certainly help!"

Hitler said, "Great. Now, who should we look for next?"

Nuka said, "How about Jesus?"

Hitler said, "Sounds good."

Simba said, "Let see. Kion and Tifu bought him back to life. Any idea where he lives?"

Hitler said, "England, still. We're in the right place."

Ono said, "I'll search the sky."

So Ono flew up to find Jesus. Soon, he found him.

Ono said, "I see him!"

So they all went to Jesus house.

Hitler said, "Jesus, are you home?"

Jesus said, "Welcome, all."

Simba said, "It good to see you Jesus. We need your help."

Jesus said, "Anything you need my help with, I'll be happy to assist."

Hitler explained the whole thing to Jesus.

Jesus said, "Well, I shall gladly help you, then."

Sonic said, "Great. So who should we look for next?"

Jesus said, "Who else must we find?"

Beshte said, "Rosa Park, Norman Birdwell, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Lauren Faust, Amy Tan, William Shakespeare, Bill Clinton, George Bush, and Barack Obama."

Jesus said, "Let's try Lincoln."

Nuka said, "Great idea. Any idea of where he lives?"

Jesus said, "In the United States."

Ono said, "That's not an actual state."

Jesus said, "No, but it is a country, composed of many states."

Sonic said, "Well then. Chaos Control."

Sonic used Chaos Control and transported everybody to where Abraham Lincoln lives. Hitler then answer the door to see if he was home.

Abraham Lincoln said, "Greetings, everyone!"

Sonic said, "Hi Lincoln. We need you're help."

Lincoln said, "Hmm, what do you need help with?"

Hitler explain everything to Abraham Lincoln.

Abraham said, "Freedom is the most precious of all things. I will most certainly help you."

Sonic said, "Thanks. So who shall we look for next?"

Simba said, "How about Norman Birdwell?"

Sonic said, "Perfect!"

Beshte said, "And I think he's still at the United State right."

Sonic said, "Yep!"

Mussolini said, "Then let find him."

So they all went to Norman Birdwell house. Scar went to answer the door.

Scar said, "Norman Birdwell, are you home?"

Norman said, "Hello?"

Simba said, "Hey Norman Birdwell. We need your help."

Norman Birdwell said, "Sure, what is it?"

Hitler explain everything to Norman Birdwell. He also explain about his creation of Clifford and his friends being evil.

Norman said, "Well, I can't have my creations acting that way. Count me in."

Stalin said, "Great, now who's next?"

Nala said, "How about Rosa Park?"

Hitler said, "Great idea. Any ideas of where she lives?"

Norman said, "Still this same country."

Fuli said, "Great, let go."

So they all went to Rosa Park house. Fuli answer the door.

Fuli said, "Rosa Park, are you home?"

Rosa said, "Well, aren't you a cute little kitty?"

Fuli said, "I'm not a kitty, I'm a cheetah."

Rosa said, "Oh, well, but you're still cute."

Hitler said, "Anyway, we need your help."

Rosa Park said, "With what?"

Hitler explained everything to Rosa Park.

Rosa said, "I'd be happy to help!"

Simba said, "Great. Who should we look for next?"

Kovu said, "How about George Washington?"

Rosa said, "He should be easy to find."

Hitler said, "What makes you say that?"

Rosa said, "He lives in this country too."

Nala said, "Then let find him."

So they all went to George Washington house. Sonic answered the door.

Sonic said, "George Washington, are you home?"

George said, "My lord! What have we here?"

Hitler came up and explained that the man is turning everybody evil.

George said, "Well, this must be stopped! Count me in."

Simba said, "Okay, let look for Bill Clinton."

George said, "It'll be interesting to see where he is..."

Nuka said, "I think he lives in the United States.

George said, "Like every other president of our great nation."

Sonic said, "Then let find him."

So they all went to Bill Clinton house. Sonic answered the door.

Sonic said, "Bill Clinton, are you home?"

Bill Clinton said, "Well hello there. What's going on?"

Hitler explained that the man is turning everybody evil.

Bill said, "Well, I guess that's too big a threat for me to not take on with you."

Rosa Park said, "Which is why we gotta stop them."

Bill Clinton sighed and said, "Fine. I'll help you."

Rosa said, "Thanks!"

Bill said, "Let's make it quick."

Simba said, "Alright, let go look for Lauren Faust."

So they all went to Lauren Faust house. Sonic answered the door.

Sonic said, "Lauren Faust, are you home?"

Lauren said, "Hello?"

Joseph said, "Hi Lauren Faust. We need your help."

Lauren Faust said, "Sure, with what?"

Hitler explained everything to Lauren Faust.

Lauren said, "Wow...Sign me up!"

Hitler said, "Great. Now we gotta look for William Shakespeare."

George said, "He's over in England."

Sonic said, "Alright, chaos control."

Sonic transport everybody to England.

George said, "Now, to find him..."

So they all went to William Shakespeare house. Hitler knocked on the door.

Hitler said, "William Shakespeare, are you home?"

William Shakespeare said, "Who art thou?"

Hitler explained everything to William Shakespeare.

William said, "By my troth, I shalt help!"

Sonic said, "Great."

Simba said, "Okay, let look for Amy Tan."

Rosa said, "Where in the world does she live?"

Nala said, "She probably lives in New York."

Rosa said, "Then that's where we'll go!"

So Sonic use Chaos Control and transport everybody to New York. Then they all went to find Amy Tan house. Hitler knocked on the door.

Hitler said, "Amy Tan, are you home?"

Amy said, "Hello?"

Simba said, "Hi Amy Tan we need your help."

Amy Tan said, "Sure, what is it?"

Hitler explained everything.

Amy said, "Count me in!"

Sonic said, "Great. Now let look for George Bush."

George Washington said, "He'll be over in Texas."

So Sonic transport everybody to Texas to find Bush. They found his house. Hitler knocked on the door.

Hitler said, "Hey Bush, you home."

Bush said, "Well, howdy there!"

Hitler said, "Hey Bush. We need your help."

Bush said, "Sure. What do you need?"

Hitler explained everything to Bush.

Bush said, "Well, this is a threat that needs to be stopped, for the good of mankind. I'm with you."

Mussolini said, "Great, now we need one more person."

Kovu said, "And who would that be?"

Mussolini said, "Barack Obama."

Nala said, "And I suppose he still lives in the United State right."

Mussolini said, "Oh, yes."

Sonic said, "Then let get to his house."

So they all went to Barack Obama house. Hitler answered the door.

Hitler said, "Barack Obama, are you home?"

Secretary said, "We're sorry, Obama is on a publicly-funded vacation. Would you like to put in a call?"

Hitler said, "Hmmm, Can you tell one of his kids or wife to come over?"

Secretary said, "They're with him. Again, you'll have to make a call if you want to speak to him."

Hitler sighed and said, "Anyone got a phone."

Secretary said, "I've got it. That's what I'm here for. If you want a call, just ask."

Hitler said, "Can you send him a message?"

Secretary said, "If you so wish."

So the Secretary went to call Obama.

Secretary said, "Mr. President? We've got a group who wants to talk to you."

Obama said, "Not now. I'm playing golf on my people's tax dollars. Call me later."

So the Secretary hang up and went back outside and said, "Sorry, Barack Obama can't help you right now."

Nala said, "But how are we gonna save the Prideland?"

Washington said, "Well, I suppose we'll have to proceed without him."

Hitler said, "But it won't work without him. Hmm, I got it. Hey Secretary, where did Barack Obama went?"

Secretary said, "At his usual vacation spot. Don't tell him you got that from me, though."

Hitler said, "I got an idea. This may sound crazy, but it had to work."

Simba said, "What you mean by crazy?"

Hitler said, "Me, Mussolini, Washington, Stalin, Bush, Lauren Faust, Amy Tan, Jesus, Rosa Park, William Shakespeare, John Locke, Bill Clinton, Norman Birdwell, and Abraham Lincoln will go to Barack Obama and meet with him. The rest of you have to lure the man to us so we can destroy him and everybody will return back to normal."

Fuli said, "Perfect."

So Hitler and the others went to Barack Obama.

Beshte said, "But how are we gonna find the man who turned everybody evil?"

Sonic said, "Hehehehe! Well fellas, the future is now thank to science, with my very own man finding robot."

Bunga said, "How does it work?"

Sonic said, "Well, before I transported you all out of jail, I had to take some sample of the evilness off of some evil doer. Then I place it in this robot and it will find the man."

Besthe said, "Way cool!"

Sonic said, "Alright, robot. Find that man."

So the robot set off to look for the man.

Bunga said, "Okay so, what do we have to do?"

Sonic said, "We wait until the robot comes back with the man."

Simba said, "How long will that take"

Sonic said, "It depend. Don't worry. I made the robot a speedy robot so it won't be too long. In the meantime, let play truth or dare."

Bunga said, "Perfect!"

Sonic said, "Alright. Let see, Bunga, truth or dare."

Bunga said, "Truth."

Sonic said, "Is it true that you had a crush on Kiara?"

Bunga said, "Well, maybe a little."

Fuli said, "Which is why he was always flirting with her."

Bunga said, "Was not."

Scar said, "Don't worry Bunga. We won't tell."

Ono said, "Okay, mine turn. Timon, truth or dare."

Timon said, "Truth, please!"

Ono said, "Is it true that you like Simba or Bunga better as you raise them?"

Timon said, "What do you mean?"

Ono said, "Well, you did raise them right. So which one is better and easier to raise?"

Timon said, "Well, we've raised Bunga his whole life. Simba came to us with a complete personality - a rough one at that."

Pumbaa said, "Alright, it mine turn. Fuli, truth or dare."

Fuli said, "Dare."

Pumbaa said, "I dare you to...race Sonic!"

Fuli said, "Ha. Sonic can't beat me."

Sonic said, "Oh yes I can."

Fuli said, "Your on."

Sonic said, "So where should we race?"

Fuli said, "From here to the Prideland."

Sonic said, "Ready?"

Fuli said, "Set."

Sonic and Fuli said, "GO!"

So Sonic and Fuli race their way to the Prideland. At the finish line, Sonic finally wins.

Sonic said, "Ha! Guess I really am the fastest thing alive!"

Fuli said, "Grr...You owe me..."

Sonic said, "Yeah right. You're just jealous cause you're a girl."

Fuli said, 'Watch it hedgehog."

Sonic said, "Well, since we're in the Prideland, let see how our robot is doing."

Fuli said, "Fine."

So Sonic and Fuli went to find the robot. Soon, they found the robot with the man.

Fuli said, "Ha! There we go..."

Sonic said, "Okay. Now we wait for the man to follow the robot."

Fuli said, "Okay."

After they waited for the robot to follow the man, they heard a small evil laughter.

Sonic said, "Huh? Who there?"

Clifford and Daffodil walk toward them evilly.

Fuli said, "Oh, great..."

Clifford said, "Hehehehehee! It was good idea for you two lover to be out here alone."

Sonic said, "Grrr, you're never gonna get away with this. We will stop you."

Clifford said, "Oh, really?"

Daffodil said, "You couldn't even stop us even if you try."

Fuli said, "Alright that it."

Fuli quickly grab a pile of mud and threw it on Daffodil's face.

Daffodil said, "Aah!"

Fuli said, "Gotcha!"

Daffodil said, "Grr, you'll pay for this. Clifford, attack."

Clifford went to grabbed Fuli, but Fuli quickly ran as fast as she could to get away.

Clifford said, "You won't get away that easily."

Fuli said, "Try me."

Daffodil quietly went behind Fuli. Sonic gasped and said, "Fuli, watch out."

Fuli turned around and Daffodil quickly grabbed her. Soon, Fuli was starting to turn evil.

Fuli said, "Must...resist..."

Fuli began to fight back, but her whole body is now evil. She laughed evilly.

Sonic said, "Oh no. Not Fuli."

Fuli said, "Ha ha ha ha!"

Clifford said, "Excellent. Now two of the Lion Guard are evil."

Sonic said, "Grr, Fuli please don't do this."

Fuli said, "Too late! Ha ha ha!"

Sonic said, "Grr, I gotta find that man and find the others."

Man said, "Well, well, well, look who I found."

Sonic gasped and said, "It you. You're the man who turned Kiara and everyone else evil."

Man said, "Oh, yes I am..."

Sonic said, "Yeah well, you're never gonna get away with this."

Man said, "Ha and what are you gonna do about it?"

Sonic thought for a minute and said, "Hey, I got an idea. Let play a game."

Fuli said, "Seriously?"

Man said, "Quiet Fuli. What game are you speaking of hedgehog?"

Sonic said, "Tag. You and me will race to Hawaii."

Man said, "And why should I do that?"

Sonic said, "Well, they have plenty of strong animals there. Maybe you can use them to be evil with you right."

Man said, "Ah, true..."

Sonic said, "Alright, let do a warm up. You get ready for the race, while I practice mine."

Man said, "Very well."

So Sonic quickly went behind the rock and made a phone call to Hitler and said, "Hitler, are you there?"

Hitler said, "Yes. What is it?"

Sonic said, "I got the man corner. I'm gonna race him to Hawaii to where you and the others are."

Hitler said, "Great idea and you might wanna make it quick. The world is ending as we know it."

Sonic said, "Understood. I'll be back soon."

So Sonic hang up and went back to the man for the race.

Sonic said, "Alright, ready to race."

Man said, "Indeed!"

Sonic said, "On your mark, get set, go."

So Sonic and the man began racing to Hawaii. Meanwhile, Hitler and the rest are on their way to meet Barack Obama. Soon, they found him.

Hitler said, "Hey, Barack Obama."

Barack Obama said, "Yes?"

Mussolini said, "We're here and we gotta stop that man."

Barack Obama said, "I know. My secretary told me all about it. So, where is he?"

Bush said, "Sonic is on his way go bring him. In the meantime, let set our position."

Obama said, "Fair enough."

So Hitler gave everyone the Element of history to get started. Soon, Sonic finally came with the man.

Nala said, "Sonic."

Sonic said, "Alright guys, NOW!"

So Hitler, Bush, Mussolini, Obama, Washington, Faust, Amy, Shakespeare, Clinton, Stalin, Rosa, Birdwell, Lincoln, Jesus, and Locke activate the Element of history and blast the man.

Man gasped and said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soon, the man was finally destroy.

Sonic said, "We did it!"

Simba said, "Now, let get back to the Prideland and makes sure that everybody is safe."

Sonic said, "Well, I gotta go back to Mobuis."

Simba said, "Oh okay. Thanks Sonic."

Sonic said, "You're welcome."

Hitler said, "And I guess we gotta go too."

Scar said, "Well, thanks Hitler."

So the historic people went back home, Sonic went back to Mobuis, and the animals went back to the Prideland. When they got there, they saw Kion and the others.

Simba said, "Kion, are you okay?"

Kion said, "I'm good, Dad. You?"

Simba said, "I'm so glad you're back."

Kiara said, "Daddy."

Simba said, "Kiara."

Nala said, "Oh, my baby Kiara, I'm so glad you're safe."

Kiara said, "Me too, Mom..."

Scar said, "Zira, Vitani, Oh I'm so glad you're safe."

Vitani said, "Yeah, I got a headache."

Zira said, "It good to be back."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wow, what happened?"

Clifford and Daffodil said, "EMILY ELIZABETH!"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey, what was going on?"

Clifford said, "I'm so glad you're back to normal."

Daffodil said, "And it good to be back."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw, that's so sweet."

Clifford and Daffodil gave Emily Elizabeth a hug.

Tifu said, "Man, I had a terrible dream that we were evil."

Zuri said, "Yeah, too bad it didn't last forever."

Tifu said, "Zuri..."

Zuri said, "Well it true."

Mufasa said, "Simba, Scar."

Simba said, "Father."

Scar said, "Brother."

Mufasa said, "Oh, are you two okay?"

Simba said, "We're fine."

Scar said, "Glad to have you back."

Simba said, "Same here."

So everybody was happy to see each other and the Prideland was safe once again.

The End.


End file.
